A Little Familiar
by Cue.Mysterious.Music.Rite.Now
Summary: Read A Little Different by me first. Dr. Martinez asks Max one question.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride.

You need to read A Little Different by me, before this, or you will be really confused!

"ELLA!" I yelled and shot down to her. I brought in my wings and hugged her!

"You have kids!" She yelled at me.

"I do, their names are-" I was cut off by the twins.

"I'm Nick!" he smiled.

"And I'm Tally." she smiled.

"And we don't like you yelling at our mommy. But we love your hair!" they said simultaneously. They were sneaky seven year olds. But Ella loved flattery.

Boy, was she soaking it up! "Aww, you two are so sweet! I won't yell at your Mommy! Aww. You two are A-DORABLE!" The flock had landed behind me and were rolling their eyes.

I saw Fang come up to me. "Don't you think you should get Dr. Martinez to check out Tally." he said gruffly and went inside. I was momentarily blank. Fang just spoke. And according to everyone else they were shocked too. Before I wouldn't have been surprised. Fang and I always talked. But now, he hadn't spoken to me or even come five feet near me unless you count when we were fighting. But even then there was no back to back fighting. Just ugh. But I probably should have Mom check out Tally.

"Ella, is Mom inside?"

"Yeah!" Those little kids of mine had already infiltrated Ella. She was carrying Nick and holding Tally's hand, walking inside. I followed, as did the Flock.

"Mom!" I called. "Do you think you could look over Tally?"

"Sure, I'll get my things, put her on the kitchen counter."

I took Tally away from Ella and put her on the kitchen counter. Yet privacy was not an option, when everyone just crowded into the kitchen. I think it was because Tally was a mystery. That was the only thing I could think of why they would all be wanting to see her.

"Hello Tally, I'm your grandmother. Now can I look you over." Tally smiled and nodded. My mom moved every part of her body, Tally flinched when Mom moved her left wrist. Broken. That would have to be casted at Mom's clinic. She listened to Tally's heart and checked her pulse.

"Max, I can't see anything through Tally's sunglasses." Everyone perked up.

"That's the point!" Tally said.

"Max, I have to check to see if her pupils are alright and there's no concussion or brain bleeds." Damn, she was good. Always thrash the bad stuff into the mother's mind and they'll do anything.

"Okay, hold on. Tally, I need you to face the window okay."

"But Mom, she can't look into them." Tally clenched her little fists. She hated having to take off her sunglasses because she was scared even if she wouldn't admit it, my mommy instincts were telling me.

"I know Tally, so you have to stay calm." Tally shook her head. "Tally, you have to so we can make sure you're okay."

Tally thought about it. "Fine." she said grudgingly. She turned around to where she was facing the window.

"Why does she have to face the window?" Angel asked.

"Because it's better then her facing the wall." I answered. "Mom, be really careful and don't get on her nerves." I positioned my mom in front of Tally and I gently took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were clinched shut. "Tally you have to open up your eyes." She opened them and my mom looked at them without a light.

But then she put the mini flashlight into her eyes and I saw Tally's fists clinch. I pushed Mom out of the way before the burst of laser came out of Tally's eyes.

AN: Okay, so possibly not the best chapter. But I'm tired, even if it's like 10:30am. So yeah. Review!

Later AN: Redoing chapters is harder than I thought... BUt I just realized I think I did it the hard way!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Nick, glasses." I yelled over the sound of the window bursting. I briefly saw Nick zoom over the counter and place the glasses on Tally. She was crying. My mommy senses were telling me she was upset.

"I didn't mean itt!" she sobbed.

"I know, I don't blame you. You don't like light. I know." I got off of Mom and hugged Tally. Attempting to wipe some of the tears with my sleeve. "That's why the window is better then the wall." I said. "Her eyes are sensitive." I said as best as I could without upsetting Tally more. "Lasers come out without the glasses when she gets upset. And you could say she gets her temper from me." I half-smiled at Tally trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry grandma." she chanted over and over again with a thick voice."

"It's okay Tally." My mom gave her a hug. "I hated that window anyway." she smiled.

"So, Tally, how about we take your power and play target practice outside? Dr. Martinez has been wanting us to cut down some of her trees anyway?" Iggy asked. He hadn't seen what had happened. But I'm pretty sure he caught on by the commotion.

"First, Iggy, she needs to get a cast on that wrist of hers. Max, you wouldn't mind coming with me? We should probably get a x-ray." Mom asked. I nodded. Picked up Tally and headed to Mom's van.

"Mommy, are you mad?" Tally sniffled.

"No, Tally. I know you didn't mean to do it."

"Good, is Nick going to be okay all by himself with the Flock? And Total?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Tally. Now how about you take a nap?"

"Mom, naps are for babies." She called out from the backseat where she'd crawled out of my lap. Already back to her old self now that she knew I wasn't mad.

"Okay, sure." I wasn't surprised though when she fell asleep moments later.

"Max, I want to ask you something." Mom pulled into her practice, and turned off the car, but she stayed inside.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should move back here. I mean, move back in. I'm sure you've noticed I rebuilt the house. Added ten more rooms and five more bathrooms. Another kitchen for Iggy. A game room. A study for Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. There's tons of good elementary schools around the area. And the Flock would be devastated if you left again. Fang even talked. Ella told me. Ella misses you. And her boyfriend's going to pop the question soon because he asked me for permission. I cleared out some trees for a nice backyard. The kids should grow up in a nice area. It would safer with all of us too. I mean, yeah you're kind of old to still be hanging around in your mom's house. But the Flock like the familiarity of the area. And it's there home. Sometimes they'll hang out with friends. But I think they like the closeness of family. So I'm offering for you to come live with us. I'm sure you could find a job at a law office in Arizona. And you could live with me. But when you were gone this morning I googled some open houses in the area. If you didn't want too. Do you want to move in? I'm just saying you-"

"Mom, you're rambling. I get it. I'll think about it."

During the casting of Tally's wrist, and all the way back home, it was all I could think about. It would be nice to be back home with my family. And I didn't even mind living with Mom. Because she had expanded the house big time. It was a good environment for the twins to be raised in. They could be around the Flock and the family. The Flock could teach them a lot. Plus, now that Fang knew about them, whether or not he believed that they were his, I'm sure he wanted to investigate them. He was the one that mentioned Tally's wrist in the first place. So he had to care. It wasn't like I had that many friends in Washington anyway. The law office was brutal. I had been thinking about quitting for a while.

So I would be moving back in with my family.

"Dude, Nick, it's just a paint bomb. It's not going to hurt you, it's going to help you buddy." I heard Gazzy corrupting my son as soon as I stepped out of the car. Tally ran to the backyard to wear the corrupting was centrally located at.

I made my way back there. Nudge, Angel, and Ella were all on the back porch eating chips and drinking lemonade laughing at how Nick wouldn't even touch the bomb Gazzy and Iggy were offering him. Fang wasn't around to be seen, so he must've went back to sulk in his room. Or lair, whichever.

I took a chip and sat down between Ella and Angel. "I think I'm moving back here." I told them.

"MAX, that's great!" Ella congratulated me, as did Angel and Nudge.

"So, when are you moving your stuff?" Angel asked.

"Well, I didn't bring anything for myself, Tally, and Nick. I would hope soon. But their tired."

"Well Max, I think I can solve your problem easily." Nudge smirked. "There is a mall right down the highway." her smirk grew bigger as I groaned.

AN: The title has now been put into action! Review! You all are great!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Nudge, is this really needed?" I asked her as I climbed out of Mom's van. We had to take two cars. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to go shopping. Unfortunately, Nudge drove Mom's van, and I had to vomit. I knew I was a bad driver. Nudge didn't think she was, she thought going 95 in a 70 zone was totally okay, and that if you honked your horn when you swerved around someone it was normal. Wrong.

"Yes Max, you can't just fly back home until like at least like a week. So, you're gonna need clothes."

It had been a day since we had rescued Tally. We had just lounged around the house yesterday and relaxed. Tally was Uncle Iggy's new angel. She did all the dirty work. In the time of one day, she'd already learned how to pick the most intense locks and build some complex bombs. I was kind of glad that we were moving back because at least I could take all my anger out on Iggy when Tally blew up the backyard. Nick hung out with Angel, he would help her study. He was a smart kid. He enjoyed the whole trigonometry section in her math class. But Nick and Tally were still as usual inseparable. Not that I expected that to change.

"Mom, I'm gonna go shopping with Nick." Tally pulled Nick away with her to a candy store in the distance. I wasn't really worried. I mean, the twins could take care of themselves easily, but I motioned Gazzy to take Iggy with him. Fang hadn't come.

"Yay, girls day out. So let's go get Max some new clothes, then we're going to have to steal Tally and Nick from Iggy and Gazzy that way we can buy them some clothes." I followed Nudge, Angel, and Ella into Macy's. "So Max, have you dated anyone since you left? Ella's dating this guy named Matt, I'm dating James, Angel's single. But Iggy has a cute little girlfriend Kara. However, I don't know if Gazzy's dating anyone."

"Uhh, well between us. I dated a couple guys going to college."

"How'd you pay for college?" Ella asked.

"The government loves me." I joked. But they did actually pay for it without me actually finishing or even going to high school at all.

"Wow!" Angel said.

"Max, try this on." Nudge squealed as she handed me a pair of jeans. "These are the cutest!"

Meanwhile...

"Fang, it's in the clear." Iggy said to no one noticeably.

Fang appeared out of no where. He'd been invisible.

"Dude, you could've just like, I don't know, actually just ridden in the car. I mean you need clothes Man." Gazzy nodded at Fang. "Tally! Bring me some gummy bear samples!" He yelled at the blonde/black headed girl and her brother that were running all over the candy store getting free samples.

"Well, I don't want Max to know that I'm here." Fang said gruffly. "Have fun, I'm going to go find me some clothes and head back home."

Iggy shook his head as Fang left. "We have to get the girls into this. I mean, I'm trying not to be so girly, but I mean they're meant to be together."

"Dude, you're becoming sappy." Gazzy laughed. "TALLY, those aren't free samples!" he ran to the counter to stop the cashier from yelling at the twins.

AN: Some mall fun. And some foreshadowing. hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Moooooommm. I wannnaaa ggettt my tttteeedddddyyy!" Tally sing-songed to me across the dining room table.

"You will in two days Tally." I took a bite of bacon. And you only have a week until you need to start school. So we need to look into elementary schools. Okay? Ella, don't you work at one?"

"I do! I'm an art teacher. And I know this awesome first grade teacher. He's great. A little flirty but not pervy, so don't worry." Ella smiled at me. "I could take them to work in the morning. Ooh, and Max you need to look for a job." This Ella in the present was actually responsible and it was odd. At least for me.

"Hey, Max, do you wanna join us for a family dinner tonight?" Iggy asked from the kitchen, as always. "I mean, Kara's coming. And Nudge might be bringing James. Ella, you can bring Matt. Kara's heard a lot about you. She's really excited to meet you."

"Of course Iggy. But in exchange, could you watch the twins? I do need to go looking for a job offer. I mean, Mom set up a meeting with a law office. So, I have to look into that. The meeting shouldn't take long. So, if you wouldn't mind?"

Iggy shook his head at me. "Duh Max, I was thinking of giving the twins a nice cooking lesson. I mean, It's late September. Soon it'll be Thanksgiving and I'm going to need help in the kitchen. And this family that I've been previously living with aren't cookers. Mom makes cookies and that's it. I'll even watch- well hear- them now. So you can get ready. Kara's going to be coming over after work anyway, she loves kids."

I stared at Iggy. The sexist pig from the past was now a bird in love. "I'm going to say that Kara knows about the wings?"

"Max, when did you and Fang do the deed? Quick I'm sure. So yeah hard to hide that, you get it?" Sexist pig Iggy back.

I just rolled my eyes. "Listen to the sensible Iggy kids." I kissed their foreheads as they continued eating. And went to get ready.

No one was up yet. I mean, the mothering route taught me that it's a law that the kids wake you up a good couple hours before the average person. So I was used to waking up at six, most of the time five. Iggy had heard us, and woke up to cook. Ella had to head to working as an art teacher. I think Mom got up way before even me. As I passed Angel's room I could hear her slamming around. Everyone else was sound asleep. I guess this was the typical morning I was going to have to get used to.

Later…

Here I was at the law office, all nicely dressed in a black pencil skirt, blue blouse, and my hair all smooth and brushed. So what is up with me having to wait two hours just to see the employer? I mean, I just want to get a job as a receptionist or something easy. So while the twins are at school I can be at work and I'll get home at like six. Like the typical working parent in America. But nothing's typical in my life, so I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Ms. Ride? Mr. Matthews will see you now." The receptionist smiled sweetly at me while looking me up and down. I wonder if she was getting the –I'm so irritated, I will shove this pointy heel in your eye- vibe I was giving off.

"Hello Ms. Ride. I'm looking at your resume and it's very nice. Many credentials in Washington. Although, you never actually quit the lawfirm. I believe we could add you on as an assistant. If that's okay with you." This Mr. Matthews guy didn't even look at me. He was turned around in his big black leather chair.

"Yes sir."

"Great, as soon as you resign from your previous employer, just make an appointment and we'll get your contract signed. Have a good day Ms. Ride."

He just waved me away with a hand. But I took the dismissal anyway. Even though I was pissed that I waited two hours for five minutes with him. Though, I still got the job. SO PLUS!

Meanwhile…

"We need to get Max and Fang together." Iggy said openly when he, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella (home for her lunch break) were seated around the table.

"My idea exactly!" Nudge smiled.

"They're still in love, Max may have her mind block up, but I've gotten enough from when she slipped." Angel giggled.

"Guys, Fang could be anywhere." Gazzy looked around the kitchen. "And what about the twins."

"I'm sure they want their parents to get back together. I mean, surely they've caught on that Fang's their dad. Even though, they've barely seen him. He bares a very striking resemblance to both Nick and Tally." Ella chewed a sandwich in thought. "They need to get back together for the sake of the twins."

"Most relationships that are built for the sake of the kids turn out badly." Angel frowned.

"So, they'll also be getting together for themselves."

"Step one: Get Fang to put his guard down." A sinister smile began growing on Nudge's face.

**AN: This is like my longest chapter ever! YAY! So? Okay, so dedicated readers, this is a question for you! How old is Max (therefore Iggy and Fang too)? Cause I totally forgot. So she got pregnant at sixteen (stereotypical, sorry. but I'm going by the end of MAX. And she was fourteen when the books started.) and the kids are seven almost eight (I need to change the first chapter where I say they're sneaky eight year olds), so that would beee... 24. I have to go look up how old I said Nudge was. hold up. Nudge twenty two. Okay, I believe I'm on track now. So that would make Ella, 23? Right? And I believe Angel is 16? 17? Gazzy, uhh can somebody calculate that for me? Math isn't my best highlight in school. Correct me if I'm wrong with the ages. And be legit, please don't get me confused.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own Maximum Ride.

I was just walking down the stairs from my room, I had to change out of nasty work clothes, when I was stopped by a cute brunette. She must be Kara.

"Hi, I'm Kara! It's so awesome to meet you, I mean Iggy talks so much about you! I think it's awesome that you're going to start living here. It's such a loving household!" She stuck her hand out.

I cautiously shook it. She seemed nice. "I'm Max."

"Oh awesome. Tally and Nick went outside with Gazzy and Angel. I think Nick's helping Angel with homework. And Gazzy's teaching Tally something about wires."

My eyes widened. "Iggy, when's dinner?" he was yet again in the kitchen.

"Uhh- should be in about thirty minutes." I saw him smile as Kara neared him. They looked absolutely adorable.

"Alright, I'll be outside."

I don't know what normal average families did. But the family living in Mom's house were always together. Ella and I'm guessing Matt were sitting at a table with Angel and Nick, who was indeed helping Angel with homework. Gazzy and Tally were in the middle of the yard messing with something that looked extremely dangerous and the mother in me wanted to shut down what they were doing, but I had this nagging feeling that it would help Tally in the future. Fang was sitting on a bench watching them. It seemed to me, that he was spending a lot time outside of his room now that I was back. He actually showered. His hair was shorter than it had been when I first showed up but I wondered when he'd gone to a barber shop. Or maybe he did it the teenaged Max way and just got some kitchen scissors.

Mom must've still been at work, and Nudge had to be picking up James and bringing him here. I really hope that James didn't know about the wings. I trusted Iggy to know that Kara was his true love. But Nudge was a little flitty when it came to love.

I sat down by Ella. "Hey Els."

"Max! This is my boyfriend Matt. Matt, this is my sister Max!" I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Where's Nudge?"

"Last time she told me something, she said she was going to pick up James. Big family dinner and all. To celebrate your homecoming. Oh, and uh Jeb's coming. But don't worry too much, he's good company."

I didn't exactly comprehend that Jeb was coming. I didn't totally hate Jeb anymore. But I still didn't trust him and I probably never would. "That's fine. You don't worry Ella." I got up and left to join Fang. I didn't want to hate Fang either. I mean, yeah it's been eight years but I still loved him. Not so crippingly much anymore like it used to be when they left me. All I had wished for back then was that he would come back to me. Now, my kids were my life. "Hey." I said.

"Max." he said in response. I had a feeling that was all I was going to get out of him. But I missed him. He was my best friend and my boyfriend. But he was my best friend first and always would be.

"So, do you believe they're your kids now?"

"Max, do we really have to deal with this right now?" he grimaced.

"Sooner is better then later."

"Fine, yes they look like me and you put together." he then proceeded to stalk back into the house, most likely to brood. That wasn't an anwser. I wanted the twins to have a father. A real father. One that would tuck them in and read them stories. One that would protect them with their life. Fang could be that if he only wanted to.

They had me, but what if I wasn't enough.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Max, who are you taking up to Washington to help you move?" Mom asked me from down the table. Everyone was seated and we had just started eating. Jeb was sitting across from Mom at the other end of the table. On the right side there was Angel, Tally, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and James. The left side there was Gazzy, Nick, me, Kara, Ella, and Matt. It was a big table and dining room.

"I don't know, anyone that wants to go. Except for Angel, unless it's a weekend."

Jeb chuckled. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

_Max, he's just thinking about how you still mother me after seven years._ Angel thought to me with a smile. _And I really don't think you want to read everyone's mind right now. It's really awkward._

I smiled back at her in appreciation. "Good, I'd be happy to, but I don't think I qualify." Mom was talking about wings. I'm going to guess that James and Matt were clueless. Wow, yeah I wouldn't want to read everyone's mind. I guess this means everything's going to be implied tonight. Well, everything dealing with wings anyway.

"Yeah." I smiled as I began to eat. Iggy had cooked an Italian based meal. There was lasagna and spaghetti and croissants and good stuff.

"Tally, Nick, are you excited about going to school next week?" Ella asked.

"Totally! You have no idea Aunt Ella! Like I mean, I'm just so excited. I'm in freaking second grade Aunt Ella! Aunt Nudge said we could go shopping again, which I'm sorta excited about." Tally chattered.

"That's right Tally! Thanks for reminding me I would've forgotten otherwise. Once we all get back from moving you to here."

Dinner was primarily quiet after that. Small talk within the table. No big discussions. Which I was kind of glad about. I knew that the big discussions were only happening because Matt and James were here, but I would take the break anytime.

"Time for dessert. Wanna help Kara?" Iggy said. They went into the kitchen carrying un-needed stuff from the main course.

"I still don't believe that he's blind." James said too loudly to Nudge, or at least it was supposed to be for Nudge but everyone heard it.

"He is James." Nudge sounded slightly exhausted. Maybe he asked it a lot.

"I don't think so."

"He is." Angel said in her strange mind controlling voice. I glared at her.

_He always asks that and Nudge is getting irritated. I had to help._

_Sure. _I thought. I couldn't blame Nudge for being irritated. James sounded scholar like. So opposite of Nudge. She liked school but not that much.

"Here you go. Ice cream for children, and tiramisu for not so children." Iggy said as he passed the plates around. Yeah, he wasn't exactly acting blind.

Maybe a minute had passed before the outbreak started.

"HEY! NICK THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM! DON'T EAT IT! YUCK!" Tally yelled.

Nick had stolen her bowl. "Nicholas." I gave him a look.

"FINE IF SHE WANTS IT BACK!" and he, being a seven year old boy, threw it across the table at Tally.

"WELL THEN NICHOLAS!" Tally shouted and threw a chunk of ice cream at Nick.

"TALLULAH!" he yelled and climbed onto the table.

"Nicholas Michael Ride. Sit down." I said sternly.

Normally he would've followed my instructions, had Tally not been taunting him. In less then two seconds Nick had flipped Tally's chair onto the ground. So my children were totally humiliating me in front of family and significant others. They were rolling around on the ground shouting things at each other. There was some hair pulling and tiny fists flying and legs shooting everywhere. Honestly, I didn't care so much. They were part of me and had a temper that clearly showed it. It was good for them to get out all their Avian energy anyway. But, they were wrestling all over the ground and had ice cream all over themselves that was dripping onto the carpet.

"NICHOLAS MICHAEL AND TALLULAH MICHELLE! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE FOR RUINING THEIR EVENINGS POLITELY. THEN, YOU WILL WALK YOURSELVES TO YOUR ROOMS, GRAB CLOTHING, AND HEAD TO SEPARATE BATHROOMS. EACH OF YOU WILL TAKE A SHOWER, THEN CLEAN UP THIS MESS THE RIGHT WAY. AFTER THAT, YOU WILL HEAD DIRECTLY BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND TO BED IMMEDIATELY. NO STOMPING AND NO ANGER. NOW START!" I stood up and yelled over the commotion. It caused silence. "NOW!" I enforced.

They stood up with slight smiles, and I had amusement in my eyes too. "Sorry, Aunt Ella, Aunt Nudge, Aunt Angel, Grandma, Mr. Jeb, Fang, Uncle Iggy, Uncle Gazzy, Mr. Matt, Mr. James, Ms. Kara, and Mommy for ruining your evenings." They said politely in unison and headed out of the dining room.

I stifled a laugh and sat back down. "Wow." Nudge's eyes were out of her sockets.

I think enjoyed that a little too much.

**AN: Review! You all our awesome and make me feel warm and fuzzy when you review. Okay, I would make it longer, but I have to do my math homework. Sorry. And I know I said Ella knew a first grade teacher in Chapter 4 but I'm going to change it to second grade because it's more age appropriate. Thanks for the reviews for all the other chapters! This is my second longest chapter I think. YAY ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Mommy, time to go!" I blinked my eyes open. Nick was in my face.

"Wuhh."

"Mommy, the Flock said they'd come with us. So we could get all of our stuff down here. Aunt Ella said she'd drive up with Ms. Kara. They already left a hour ago. But Fang told us to let you sleep, because you were up all night. So can we please please get going!" Tally pleaded with me.

I got up and looked around. I was in my room. But a question was bugging me. How did Fang know I was up all night? "Yeah kids, let me take a shower. Then I'll meet you downstairs." They smiled and bounded out of my room. It'd been a day since my their fight during a family dinner. But they were over it. They didn't care. And they had half of Nudge's attention span, which was plenty.

When I reached the downstairs, the Flock were just standing around. "Ready to go Max?" Angel asked. She smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah Angel." I tried to smile as brightly as she did, but it wasn't even remotely close.

I led the way out of the house, and into the air. "AUNT NUDGE! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE OUR APARTMENT! IT'S WONDERFUL!" Tally cheered.

"I can't wait! It sounds really exciting. What does it look like?"

"Well, we each have our own rooms. And we have a lot of neighbors. And I have my own friends. And Nick is like tech support for the whole building. It's a big, but sorta small building. Like it's big enough that Nick and I can run around in it. But small enough that everyone knows each other. It's great Aunt Nudge! Absolutely, positively wonderful. It's great! GREAT! I mean, GREAT!"

"Tally." I said.

"Yes Mother." she sighed, but gleefully started spinning around. Nick following happily."I just can't wait. And can I stop by Abigail's and tell her that I'm leaving, and can I bring Aunt Nudge! I mean we're gonna rest at the house right? SO maybe I can go over to Abby's! Mom, please!" Ever since she met Nudge she's been blossoming into a major talker. I'm so lucky.

"Tally, I'm going to have to talk to Mrs. Davis." Truthfully, Mrs. Davis, or Amy as she wanted me to call her, scared the crap out of me. She was too happy, all the time. I'd never seen her wear anything but a smile on her face. And she was- just ugh. Too suburban soccer mom for my liking. Even if her daughter Abigail was Tal's best friend. She lived in a house over a couple of streets in a neighborhood with tennis courts. Scary!

"Okay." She sounded triumphant.

"Good, thank you for listening this time Tals." There had been a scare, when she just went to Abigail's without permission. But thankfully, Mrs. Happy-Go-Lucky Davis made sure to alert me.

Nick wasn't such a social butterfly. He had close friends though. There was Adam, who was a good friend, just about lived at our house.

"Nick, talk to me about your friends." Nudge just about commanded.

And that's how we passed the next couple hours. Everyone chit-chatting about life as we knew it. Until we reached the apartment building.

"Land on the roof guys, I have a key!" I yelled against the wind. Washington was windy and wet. A total bummer for us Avian-Americans. We all landed and managed to get into the building without much ruckus.

AN:OMG! I'm so sorry you guys. You all must be mad. And I'm so sorry MaximumX777, I told you I would update like a week ago. I got distracted sorry. But to make it up, MaximumX777 has a story New Flock, New Fears, I love the title, by the way. So check it out. And I know, it's short. Just more for me to be sorry about. So, I was thinking about putting in like some crazy stalker ex-boyfriend for Max? Who leaves tons of messages on her phone. So good idea? Not? Input is considered and brought to the court in my mind. But my jury is a little biased. I can't help my subconscious, now can I?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Maximum Ride.

**AN: I know I normally put my AN's at the end but I'm going to put it at the beginning because some people might be confused if not. Well, I was thinking about Sam being at her new job. Totally new Sam though, like I don't want him to have the highschool romance because Max doesn't trust him anymore. SO he will act like Sam, look like Sam, name's Sam, but he's not Sam from highschool. And I thinking Dylan's going to be the creeper ex-boyfriend. But you know, he won't have wings. And like Sam, he's not going to have his younger record. Which shouldn't be a problem on the account that when I based this story he wasn't in it yet. Like it was before FANG when Max got pregnant. Yeah. Anyways.**

We lived on the third floor, but there were six floors in the building. We went down the steps for the three floors. Nudge was marveling at the architecture and Gazzy was wondering how I manged to afford it. Like I said before all this, the government likes me these days. All the days actually.

"When's Mom coming up with a moving van?" Iggy asked.

"When she brings Ella up. Which'll probably after her shift today. Because she's also skipping work tomorrow. Don't be such a priss Iggy. The place is actually pretty clean."

"Yeah! Our neighbor probably came in. She like seriously is a totally nosy person. Right Nick?"

"Most definitely Tally. She's like eighty but she insists on cleaning up all the apartments."

"OY! MAX! AND YOUR KIDS! I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE DEAD! AHHH!" That would be Mr. Robles. He hated my family. Mainly my kids. He lived next to us. And my kids were too loud for him. Whatever. He slammed the door.

"Nice neighbors." Gaz smirked.

"Don't mind Mr. Robles Uncle Gazzy. He's just a meany." Tally pulled Gazzy to our door. It was red. The only red door. All the others were a nasty tan color that went with the walls. But Nick had insisted that we had to be different when he realized he could walk on walls. Yeah, whole different story. He like defies gravity or something. It's odd. But what's new? Not that. Tally started reaching for the key we taped on the side of the door. We were going to tape it at the top. But my seven year olds aren't that tall. Yet. "Here's our home!" She smiled and lead the way inside.

"Wow, this place is clean." Nudge marveled. "And the furniture's amazing. Like wow! I wanna live in this place. But I'm dating James. So like, that wouldn't be good. I don't do long distance well. And Arizona to Washington is long distance. Yeah, I can't live here. But maybe I can live here during the summers or something. Like how people go to New York for summers and get rich. I wanna get rich. Angel, can you make me get rich. I'll do anything. HEY, isn't Grey's Anatomy based in Washington? What town is this? Are we in Seattle? Like Seattle Grace hospital? Except now its Seattle Grace dash Mercy West because they merged. Cool. I want to work in a hospital. No, there would be blood. Blood is gross. Seriously gross. But maybe I could be like a therapist. Well if I was the next Oprah that's close enough to being a therapist. What kind of name is Oprah? Oh well, my name's Nudge. What kind of name is Nudge?"

"Nudge, shush. We need to start packing things into boxes."

"Oh right. What are boxes made out of? Cardboard? Or just thick paper? Thick brown paper? But there's white boxes. All kinds of boxes actually..."

Nudge talking about boxes is going to get old. Seriously old. That's why there's radio!

**AN: So I want to make sure everyone's okay with the whole Dylan being creeper ex-boyfriend? So read my beginning author's note if you haven't please. And give me your opinion if you would. Thanks for reading my fic everyone! Because the next chapter is going to include creeper ex-boyfriend. I could put it here, but I wanted input. If you wouldn't mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I went over to my answering machine. It was beeping. 50. The maximum of messages allowed before my phone started cutting people off. Boy, I did not like the sound of that. I pressed the play button.**

**"Max, I love you. This is Dylan, even though I don't think anyone could love you as much as I do so you must know it's me. Why'd you leave so soon? I thought we had a date. I love you anyway Max. I'll call you later. I love you. Soooo much-" I hit pause even though it was still going. Great, Dylan the nut job stalker who's in love with me.**

**"Who's Dylan?" Angel asked me as she dug out some boxes from my shoe closet.**

**"Do not even ask."**

**"But she did so you have to Max. And I want to know too! IS he cute? Is he your boyfriend? Does he-"**

**I shut her down quick. "No. No. No. No. No is the answer to everything involving McCreepy." I hit the delete button. Then play.**

**"Max, I love you. I stopped by your place again-" Delete. **

**"Max, call me baby-" Delete.**

**"Ms. Ride, you've missed work four days in a row. Your job is on the line. Call the office if you are truly sick. Damien Rock." Finally an actual message.**

**"Max! This is Leslie, will you come to work. I tried to get Damien to give you a couple more days. But he wants to replace you with his new girl of the week. Call me." Leslie was a really good friend. Even if she didn't know about my extra... capabilities.**

**"I love you Max-" Delete.**

**"Call me Max, I'm worried-" Delete.**

**"Hey, this is me, Amy, I live above you. Your phone won't stop ringing. I think it's McCreepy. Let me punch him, just once. Anyway, call me. I'm kinda worried. I haven't heard the twins yelling for several days. Bye." Amy, another good friend.**

**"Ride, this is Sanchez. We got a game. Call me back." Sanchez was a good friend. We coached the rec soccer team for the young.**

**"Hey Max-" Delete.**

**"Max, are you okay-" Delete.**

**"Baby, I came by, your door's locked-" Yeah like I would leave my door unlocked. Delete.**

**"Maximum Ride, this is Premier Doctor's Office. Your results came in. We'll keep them around for you. Goodbye." Crap, forgot about those.**

**"Doctor?" Iggy asked. "What's wrong?" He was looking in my direction with worry. I shrugged to everyone that could see.**

**"Max, your lights are out-" Delete.**

**"Max, I love you-" Delete.**

**"Hey Max, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on another date. It's me, Trevor. Bye." Ugh, no, what kind of name is Trevor? Delete.**

**"Max, wanna hang tomorrow? Bettie." Sure, if I hadn't been busy saving my kids. Delete. **

**"Ms. Ride, this is Canon Elementary School, your children have missed too many days-" Tell me something I don't know. Delete. **

**"I love you-" Delete.**

**"Did you move Max? Like, are you kidding me! I need you at work! ROCK has got me doing dirty work. Disgusting. Get in please!" Piper, love her.**

**"Hey, a new bar opened-" Delete. **

**"Max, you wanna go to the gym? It's Bettie, I'll be waiting for the call." Delete.**

**"Hey, it's me Bettie. That last message from me was bad, you don't go to the gym-" Delete. Yeah I do, just not with you. **

**"I love-" Delete.**

**Twenty-six other messages went by, all from McCreepy and two from Bettie. Because he's the only one that doesn't have my cell phone number. Thank God. Well him and my office. And the doctor. And Bettie. **

**"Seriously, who is this Dylan guy. I'm a little freaked out." Gazzy went around closing all the blinds. And locking the doors and windows.**

**"Just a stalker who met me whilst I was with friends and wants to stalk me all the time." I said like it didn't matter.**

**"Well, he scares me. Tally, show me your room, let's get packing." He went upstairs after Tally.**

**"I'm with you Nick." Angel told him with a grin.**

**"Max, can I pack up the kitchen stuff and like the living room?" Nudge asked. "I want to look more around here."**

**"Sure thing Nudge. Fang can help." Talking about Fang, is normal whatever face was a little red. I went upstairs to my room. Iggy followed me. Okay, I didn't invite him, but he was blind, so at least he won't be prying. For the most part. We each carried a box. Time for the real business.**

**AN: Okay, I wanted to give you an update because it could be a week or so until another one, and I would feel bad if it was anymore. So there you go. And I want to say that I'm so happy. Forty reviews makes me ecstatic. And they're all mainly supportive. SO thank you all! I'm so happy that you all are dedicated to reviewing. Well, some of you. But I'm happy with that some.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Max, since I'm blind and all, can you just put me on your bed?"

Yeah right, as if I believe that crap. "Iggy, I wouldn't believe that excuse if you really were totally blind without super hearing." I went to my bookshelf.

"I thought I could try. So seriously who's this Dylan guy? You can tell me, I'm your brother!"

Great. The guilt overtakes me. "Dylan is just this total creep who I never dated. But he insists on stalking me and thinking that I love him. He loves me in some utterly creepy way that doesn't stop ever. So I lock my doors and keep the blinds closed."

"Trevor?"

"Just some guy my friend Piper set me up with. She literally dragged me to the restaurant and took Tally and Nick. For babysitting."

"So, you are single?"

I looked at him. Too bad his eyes were covered by sunglasses. I really wish I could see them, since they're the gateway to the soul, and even though he's blind I think it still applies. What exactly is he getting at? "Yes. What do you want to know Iggy?"

"Nothing Max! Geez! Do you want help or not?"

"No need to get defensive." I muttered. Really nothing to get upset about. They wouldn't be trying to be set me up with Fang? Nah. Sure I love him. But I'll always love him. He was my best friend. Nothing else. Well he used to be something else to me. But that's over. I think. Maybe.

Meanwhile...

"Fang, do you love Max?"

Very subtle Nudge, Fang thought. He kept silent.

"Because I think you still do. And I think you always will. What you two had was amazing. You two were always so sweet. And so cute. I hope James and I are like that. We haven't had sex yet. Max getting pregnant kind of scared me into being celibate. You know? Plus the whole I have bumps on my back that are actually my fifteen foot wings tucked under my skin. Doesn't that sound weird to you? I wouldn't want to have to tell my boyfriend that. Awkward. So, Fang?" Nudge looked at her father-ish figure. He was sitting on the couch with his hand over his face.

"Nudge, shouldn't you be talking to Max or maybe Ella about this?"

"That would be a better idea. Probably. Do you want me to do that instead?"

"Yes, can we just finish packing?"

"Oh of course. Max has great taste in kitchen utensils. Look at this baby spoon? It's cute right? I think it's cute. It's got a little scoop in it for a thumb. A tiny baby thumb. Do you think my thumb would've been that cute? I bet I was a very cute baby. Cute!..."

The phone started ringing. Fang quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Who are you?" A male's voice sounded very angry.

"Uhh-Nick." He said quickly.

"Where's Max?"

"Not here at the moment."

"I'll bet. I'm coming over." Click.

Weird.

**AN: A little short. Okay way short. But I wanted to give you a chapter. SO ta-da. Chapter of my own creation. If you have any cool ideas, tell me. I'll think about them. Next chapter will have more umph.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Maximum Ride.

I went downstairs. "Did the phone ring?"

"Yeah Max, hey I was wondering, why do you have this cute little spoon still? I mean Tals and Nick are already like uhhh- seven. They still don't eat with these do they, cause Max you can't baby your children forever. Bad idea. I read this article, okay I didn't read it, I heard it on Oprah, but it causes some serious damage to the mind. Or maybe it was Dr. Phil. I just love those talk shows. But The Doctors scare me. I mean, can't they keep all those diseases and old symptoms to their selves. Crazy. Phone? Oh yeah phone. The phone rang and Fang picked it up. Fang who called?"

He shrugged. I can only guess. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. Dylan. Great. "Did you pick up?" He nodded. Crap. "What did he say?" He looked at me. Who?, he was saying with his eyes. Seven years later we still have the telepathy (not Angel's kind, just best friend kind) we did when we were kids. Oh crap, I feel old again. "Dylan, you picked up the phone when he called. You never answer him, he's a creep. His ending four numbers are 2584. And no, I don't know his whole number, I just know it because I need to know how to avoid it."

"He said he was coming over." Fang said. No sooner was it out of his mouth, there was a bang on the door.

"Max! Let me in! Are you there? There's someone in your home. Let her go!" He started yelling random threats at the top of his lungs. Seriously stupid he is, and clueless. Mr. Robles was going to get out his baseball bat and tennis balls soon.

"Who is that?" Gazzy said coming down the stairs, Angel, the twins, and Iggy following.

"I'm getting weird vibes." Angel said. Yeah, don't need to be telepathic to realize that he's psycho.

"That's Dylan, another reason why I can't wait to get out of here. Just get back to packing, the sooner we're able to leave the better."

There was a tap on my window and Gazzy jumped. I rolled my eyes. Dylan hadn't gotten as crazy as climbing up the building to get to my building, so I knew it was Amy. I opened up the curtain and popped the latch on the window. She climbed in. Jumping on to the wood floors. "McCreepy is back. God, he needs a life. I mean you're awesome Max, really, but that's too much crazy to be waiting outside your door. Ooh, who are these people?" She looked around the place and smiled.

"This is my extended family, from Arizona. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. My mom and sister Ella are coming up in a couple days, hopefully tomorrow."

She noticed the boxes. "Finally skedaddling out of here? About time if you ask me. Six months of McCreepy and I'd be ready to kill myself. I'm surprised you lasted this long." She laughed and headed straight for my fridge. She had cooking skills that could whip Iggy. Well challenge them at least. But she enjoyed fun in the kitchen way too much to be serious about it. That would be why she gave cooking classes to kids. My kids took a term of it, naturally they both managed to wreck the kitchen and burn everything they tried to make before the first class was over. She took out the orange juice and drank from the carton. "How long do you think he'll be out there anyway?" She nodded towards the door where Dylan had proceeded to shout profanities.

"Mommy, what does fucking mean?" Amy choked on the orange juice she was laughing so hard. The rest of the flock were in pretty much the same shape. Fang had a slight grin, the only exception.

"Tally it means—mphe thex—"I put my hand over Nick's mouth.

"It's a word that neither of you will ever repeat in your lifetime. And don't even need to worry about until you're at least ten. Then we'll talk about it. Now go take someone and finish packing up your rooms. Today." They each grabbed either Angel's or Gazzy's hand. Who both were stifling giggles.

"Amy what do you need?"

She laughed for another minute. "Well the whole building can hear him yelling. I figured you must be home by all his acquisitions. Just thought I'd stop by and welcome you home. But now that you're leaving, I'll have to work with Sanchez to create a going away party. Sucks that you'll have to leave, the soccer team's really going to miss you." Her nephew was on the team, so we spent a lot of time at games and after them, taking care of kids.

"I know, but well, I have to. Plus, Damien might've fired me, and I already have a job set up down in Arizona."

She looked at me and grinned. "Well well well, we'll just have to keep in touch. Do you need help packing. I'll work on the kitchen! Go back upstairs to your room with that sexy chunk of meat Iggy. You're cute, nothing to be ashamed of." She said as he turned fire engine red.

"He's practically my brother!"

"Whatever." I sighed and walked upstairs, Iggy following.

Dylan was still shouting profanities at the top of his lungs. Let's just hope my kid's ears weren't that developed because he was getting colorful. Not colors of the rainbow colorful, like all-the-colors –on-the- whole-freaking-color- wheel colorful.

Meanwhile…

"So you're Fang right?" Amy asked Fang with all of her interest. She'd taken over the kitchen from Nudge, who was fine with it, because she'd noticed all the photographs.

Fang nodded.

"Tally and Nick's dad?"

Fang hesitated. But nodded again. He believe that those kids were his now. He wasn't in denial. And some part of him knew all along that they were his. He'd never truly believed that Max had cheated on him. It was just easier for him to runaway at the time of him only being sixteen.

"Well, Nick sure has always wanted to meet his dad. Tally too, if she wasn't so angry that no one ever took her to the Daddy-Daughter dances. She's missed a lot of those events. But Nick, he just wants someone to look up to, not that he doesn't look up to Max." That made him feel horrible. "Do they know that you're their dad?"

Did they? He thought to himself. Probably not. But they needed to know someone was there for them, always. But Max had already taken that slot. He'd missed so much of their lives already. First eye opening, first laugh, first smile, first tooth, first time they unfurled their wings, first time they'd flied, too many first times for him to catch up on.

He would tell them. He would tell the twins he was their dad. Just how to do it?

**AN: I just realized all of Chapter 9 is in bold. So sorry about that! So, to make up for short Chapter 10, Chapter 11 is my longest chapter so far. Even if it is a little short for others. It's long for me. So yeah! Hope you like it. And well you all know how I put in the doctor's call in Chapter 9? I need something for Max to be sick, or something like it with. I know, I didn't think it through all the way, but even so, it was such a good idea! So suggestions? Ideas? Comments? Review! Please and thank you! Forgive any conventions mistakes! Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Watch it! You may be blind, but your aim can't be that bad!" Iggy was throwing boxes around my room like a tornado. Fifteen minutes after Dylan's arrival I heard Mr. Robles yelling. And then you could hear the tennis balls being thrown. Dylan still didn't leave, so Mr. Robles stomped down the stairs and started cracking his baseball bat against the stairs and yelling for him to leave. I think somehow deep inside him he cared for me. Because he tended to yell at Dylan a lot. But the whole building could hear him and they hated him. Especially when he came around at two in the morning. Annoying.

"Sorry I'm not blessed with sight!" he growled. We hadn't exactly been getting along up here. Mostly yelling, getting stuck, and the throwing of my furniture. I was gaining the nerve to lock him in my closet. Or bathroom. The closet's smaller though. Actually, thinking about it, I might be able to jam him into a cabinet. It would make him uncomfortable. Bonus on my side.

I huffed and continued shoving my books into a box. Brothers.

Meanwhile...

"Fang?"

He looked up. Amy was calling his name from the kitchen. He went over. "Yes?"

"Ah geez!" She leaped. "Scared me. You're so quiet." She caught her breath. She was voluptuous. Fang had to admit she was pretty. Any guy would be lucky to have her. He would be lucky to have Max. "So buddy, are you in love with Max?" Amy was also very unsubtle, probably a reason Max liked her.

Fang stared at her, not a glare, just an intent stare. He shrugged.

"You do! Nudge, come over here. I got it out of him!" He was confused. Nudge had been talking to her. Sure, he'd gone to get some boxes from Max's storage in the basement of the apartment building. But it took five minutes. Not nearly enough time for them to just start chatting about his relationship. Right? Then again, Nudge talked super fast. And Amy probably could too and still being able to pay attention.

"Ooh, Amy, you are good my friend. This is great. Now we can use it as blackmail. This is good. Great! Amy you rock! And you say you were never into the romance in high school, it seems to me you were. Got right out with it. Nice plan! I wish I could've thought of something as good. Too bad. That's okay, we can use his confession as blackmail!" Nudge was doing a dance extremely close to a toddler wanting to pee.

"I shrugged!" Fang couldn't help but defend himself. They were cornering him like wolves and he was the deer backed against a tree. "It means nothing."

"Wrong! It means everything! I'm taking a class in body language! Well, actually it comes naturally for me! But still a shrug totally means you're in love with MAX!" Nudge yelped. She may have been getting her facts wrong. But who cared? She was ecstatic. Fang loved Max. It wasn't new information to her, but to him it was. Maybe not to his subconscious, but totally to his conscious. Okay, maybe not, but he admitted it! She was ecstatic!

"You're in love with Max, you're in love with Max!" Amy sing-songed. "Max and Fang sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, next comes a baby in a baby carriage.- Oh wait, uhhh, First comes babies in baby carriages, then comes love, last comes marriage. Right? But you had to have love to have sex. Or at least I would hope so. I mean, it wasn't just a thing right? Gross. I mean, honestly. Ugh, I hate random hookups. Not that I'm not guilty of a few. But I don't have to like them. I don't think. It really doesn't matter. Anyway, about you two. It wasn't a weird thing in that foster home you guys were living in right? Because Max told me that you guys all met in a foster home with Jeb. And then you guys went on the run and junk, but then met up with Max's actual Mom, figured out Jeb was her actual Dad, and then Max got preggo like an eggo with syrup, and she ran and you all just lived with her Mom. Didn't that make you feel bad, I mean like seriously. You leave her and go to her mom's house while she lives on the streets with two kiddies. Uhh- jerk much?"

Oh geez, Fang thought, It's like Nudge, except worse. No, no one's worse than Nudge.

**AN: I have not left you guys! This is just an update to assure you I haven't, because I haven't. Please review! Thanks for reading you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"WHAT!"

"WE'RE DONE!" I screamed. With my room anyway, but who cares. So anyone who hasn't moved and wants to, don't do it! I don't even want to think how much time it's going to take for me to move into Mom's second house she built in the woods. Apparently, Iggy, Fang, me, Tally, and Nick would be living there. Ella shared a neat little apartment with Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel would still be living with Mom, since they were both still a little young. But Iggy was probably going to move out soon to live with his lovely Kara. I didn't have any complaints, they were too cute together. Yes, Maximum Ride thinks that Iggy and Kara are too cute. I've softened with age. Slight age!

"YAY!" Yup, I'm pretty sure Iggy seconds the whole do not move thing.

He looped arms with me and we headed downstairs. Amy and Nudge were cornering Fang in the kitchen. Ooh, I wonder what they were talking about. Hopefully not me. I mean- of course it's not me. Why would I even think it was me? Fang has nothing to do with me. Besides sharing the same genetic material with my kids. And the fact that I love him.

As a brother.

I think.

I hope.

I know!

"Dinner ready Amy?" I interrupted their whatever.

"Yeah! Almost." She pushed Fang out of the way and laughed. "Oh My. God. I gotta tell you guys a funny! Max doesn't even cook."

"We already knew that!" Iggy said.

"No, but one time, I was babysitting the twins and I asked them what they wanted for dinner, expecting to cook. But Nick picked up the phone and Tally asked me whether I liked Indian or Chinese best. I said Chinese and he started dialing and seconds later Nick goes 'Mr. Wong? It's Nick and Tally... Yeah... Two number fours, three number sevens, and one mongolian beef.' He knew the Chinese restaurant number by heart!"

This hilarious declaration caused the Flock to look at me. "What? They knew all the good local restaurants before they knew 911."

"Probably a good thing. Better to dial Chinese now then have to dial 911 after you cook." Iggy guffawed. Oh so funny. Such the court jester.

"HEY! CHILDS! DINNER'S READY!" I called upstairs.

Meanwhile...

"Angel?" Tally asked.

Tally, Nick, Angel, and Gazzy had finished packing about a hour ago so they were just playing board games in Nick's room.

"Yes sweetie." Angel thought the twins were absolutely adorable.

"Is Fang my- I mean our dad?"

Nick looked up, Gazzy gagged, and Angle didn't know what to say. "Why would you think that?" Deflect a difficult question with another question. Her psychology 101 teacher had said that before.

"Well, one- Nick and I look like him. Two- we can turn invisible, like he can. Three- he always comes into our bedroom and tells us stories when he thinks we're asleep." She counted the thoughts on her fingers. "That sounds like a real Dad thing to do. Not that I would know. But one time I spent the night at my friend, Casey's, house and her dad did that."

"You go to friends' houses overnight?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Neat. Your turn Tals." Gazzy smiled at Tally then quickly glanced at Angel seriously. _What do we say?,_ he thought.

_Let's just see if she forgets the question_, was Angel's only response.

Five minutes had passed with laughing, then Tally spoke up again. "Should I ask him?"

"NO!" Angel and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Oh. Do you know?" Nick peered at Angel and Gazzy with a set of eyes that penetrated Angel's. She realized they were puppy dog eyes. And she had a feeling Tally was doing them behind her glasses too.

"No." Angel felt bad saying it. But she couldn't rat on Max and Fang.

"Oh." The twins sounded dejected, but soon Max called for dinner.

**AN: Last night, I had a really good thought about a future chapter topic. But it's going to be pretty far in the future as of now. But I really want to put it in. And I will! As long as I remember of course. Review! Please! Urgh! Sorry it's short. I thought it was longer. But it's not. Though I hope it's a good chapter for you! I think it really progresses the story. Cause I want to start an investigation for Tally and Nick trying to figure out if Fang's their dad. Hope you like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I do not own Maximum Ride.

**AN: I've changed some things up in the story whilst it's being made, but haven't changed the story yet. And I will when I find time. But until then, let's set things straight. **

**1. Dr. Martinez built a house behind hers, she didn't renovate the house.**

**2. Tally and Nick are in first grade, they're seven.**

**3. Ella and Dr. M are driving up to help move, Kara couldn't get off of work, as a nurse.**

**Oh man, before you guys kill me, I thought I might give you some chaptering. It's been like three months. And I feel awful for this. But I think I might be able to get back to it. Maybe. Oh man, you guys have no idea how bad I feel. I just hope some of you guys who were interested in the story are still around. Otherwise, I'll never forgive myself!**

After a night full of restless sleep, Mom and Ella arrived at our doorstep.

"Hey Max, Kara couldn't make it, she's got work. I understand, the medical profession is hard work. But Ella and I are here."

"GRANDMA!" Tally yelled and rocketed herself onto Mom with arms open.

"Tally, I like the apartment."

"It is really nice! Don't you just love the door!"

"That's okay, you two are great. I'm-we're-selling most of the stuff." I hugged my mom as soon as Tally released her talons. Hahahah, get it? Talons...bird...Tally? Yeah! Anyway.

"We're keeping the baby spoons!" Nudge yelled form the kitchen. She was waiting for Iggy to finish breakfast. As per usual. Fang was on the couch watching football with Gazzy and Angel.

Ella squealed. "Who's playing? Any hot guys? Ick. Tally, who did your hair? These braids are horrendous! Come on, we're redoing them." She dragged Tally to the couch.

Eh-hem. I did those. And they're honestly not that bad. A little maybe. I was tired this morning.

I felt a tug on my pants. Nicholas. "Mommy, can I go over to Franklin's?" Franklin, a little boy, who was oddly bald. Yeah, I mean I'm mutated and I still think it's weird for a seven-year-old to be bald.

"Maybe after everything's packed. I'll have to call his mother. Okay?"

Nick made a scrunched up face but nodded and moved to talk to Angel.

"Well Max, you really are a mom." My own mother looked at me and grinned. "Now where exactly are all these boxes you all should've been packing? I'm going to need some men to help lift them to the truck. But that can wait until after breakfast. I'm sure." My mom paused to look around the empty-ish apartment. It had always remained clean, Nick and Tally's job mainly. But clean didn't mean empty and looking around I was nostalgic. "Max, this is a lovely space. You could rent it, earn some more money. It'll be good for when Nick and Tally have to go to college. I know I don't want to have to pay for twins going to college at the same time."

"Renting? Huh, never thought about that option. But I mean, hold on, let me call up the estate agent I'm working with." Renting actually would be a good idea. I mean, Tally and Nick we're going to have to go to college eventually. Leave the nest... ahaha, get it? Another witty bird remark. Anyway, I already had some funding, even if they were only in first grade. Renting. I picked up the landline and dialed.

**AN: Okay, so I'll allow hate from my readers! Oh you guys I'm so sorry. And I know this chapter was basically a filler and a little off. A better chapter will be coming. I'm just going to have to reread A Little Different and the beginning of this to get my mojo back, but I think you all deserved something. I'm so sorry! Suggestions, comments, and questions are invited. The next chapter will be more in character. I just have to remember what I had going before I took my short sabbatical. But don't worry, I'll be back on track soon. Like I said, review and tell me what you think! Please! And sooo sorry once again. Ugh, this chap is crappy. Sorry guys! Beg my mojo to come back! I wanted to give you guys something to know I was back, because I didn't want to just give you an author's note. Hate those. Sorry guys. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Okay, so I admit, I thought moving in would be easier than moving out. I was wrong. It was harder. Honestly, I had no idea I owned so much crap. We were back in Arizona after a week in Washington. Thank goodness. I'd made sure to invite all my good Washingtonians to visit whenever, and I rented my apartment out to some person I had no idea who. But it was a sweet, little middle-aged woman. Her name was Beth. She seemed nice enough. I'd also happily resigned from working at ROCK Law.

"Iggy, why's it taking longer to move your crap, than mine?" I grumbled as I carried yet another box into the house behind Mom's.

"Because I have and active social life, whereas you are a Hobbit. So ha! And shut up. Your kids are at school. Boo hoo, you don't have to cry so much."

"They are at a new school. What if they don't make friends?"

"What if you were kind?" I glared at him. "They're going to be fine. They don't seem to have inherited their parents unsocial lifestyles. I think we're safe. Would you hurry up though? I have to go to work in an hour and I would like to live somewhere by then."

"I'll get right on that Iggy. Right after I throw all your crap around the room, then stomp off to my own job."

"You're an assistant. I'm a head chef and owner."

"I'm an assistant at a very prestigious law office. Okay, very important."

"I feed people."

"I shove murderers in jail."

"By answering phones?"

"Precisely. Glad you understand." I snapped sarcastically. I was not in the best mood possible. But would you be if your kids were entering first grade at a whole new school? Sure, Ella was a hallway away. But still, I was worried. What if Tally got in trouble or Nick fell? It was perfectly natural to be worried, I was a mother. Mother's had to worry.

I wondered how Fang was taking it. Over the course of one week, I'd caught him talking more and more to the twins. I still wasn't sure if he'd told them he was there father yet. I didn't want to have to tell them what happened. They were smart. If I told them the whole story, they'd believe that Fang hadn't wanted them and that would kill them. I knew I'd have to tell them eventually. I figured they already suspected but just weren't sure and didn't want to ask.

Later…

Okay, so I admit, I was on edge. I'd gone to work for a few hours, attended orientation and all that good stuff. But I wanted to be home to hear all of what Tally and Nick said. So at 3, when Ella had said she'd bring the kids home, I was seated carefully on the couch in our new house. Waiting not so patiently for my kids to burst into the room.

They did, at 3:03. I'd have to talk to Ella about promptness. "Hey sweeties!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms open for them to run into. They did. My smile grew larger.

"MOM! School is so awesome! I had the best time. Mr. Nelson is like the best. Nick and I are in the same class. And there are twenty other kids. They're really loud. Since I can hear everything. It's okay though, I met this really nice girl named Melanie. I told her she should come see our new house this weekend. Or she could come to Grandma's. I told her that we just moved from Washington. She said she has an Uncle that lives in Washington. But that's in Washington D.C. I told her there was a difference. She didn't believe me. But I showed her on the map Mr. Nelson gave me when I told him I had a problem. Mr. Nelson also gave us homework. Homework's stupid Mommy. I have to trace all these sentences. They don't even make sense. They're all about cats. I hate cats. Melanie has a cat. But that's okay, because it's name is Oreo. And I love Oreo's. So I think her cat will be nice." Tally finished with a flourish and smiled wide.

I nodded. "Sounds like a very fun day Tals. What about you, Nick?"

"Mr. Nelson's very nice." He blushed. Such a shy kid to have a sister like Tally.

"I'm glad you like him. Why don't you two go upstairs and tell Fang all about it. I think he's in his room." I never wanted Fang to not be involved in their lives, so I never kept them away from Fang.

They both rushed upstairs. I turned to Ella, "How about your day?"

"Exhausting, as usual. I had kindergarteners today, and they're still learning muscle control. I get that, but oh my goodness, they should have enough muscle control that they won't knock over paint. It's paint Max." I laughed.

Meanwhile…

Fang could hear the twins running up the stairs. Then there was a bang as they ran into his door and fiddled with it. Then a slam as the door hit the wall and Tally and Nick jumped onto my bed. I closed my laptop and set in on my bedside table before it ended up crushed into a thousand pieces.

"FANG! Today was so much fun. I met tons of new people and this girl named Melanie. She has a cat named Oreo. I invited her over this weekend, if it's okay with Mommy. But I think she'll be fine with it. I mean, why wouldn't she be? I'm sure she wants me to blossom. Nick and I are in Mr. Nelson's first grade class. He's really nice and everything. He gave me a map. But he also gave us homework and that's not okay. Not okay at all. I mean, come on, we're seven! Not in college like Aunty Nudge. Ooh, I have to call Aunty Nudge. She said she wanted to hear every detail. Bye Fang!" Tally scrambled off the bed and out of the room.

I turned to Nick. "Are you related to her?" I gave him a half smile. Most of my smiles were popping up when I talked to Tally and Nick. I guess that meant something.

Nick blushed. I laughed.

AN: Whoa, is this an update? You betcha. It's also a pretty lengthy one for me. So, I'm not making promises. I have like zero plans for this story. I'm kind of just going along with it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Regular criticism's welcome too. As are really sweet reviews to just tell me you're reading. I like reviews! They make me happy! I'm sorry it's been forever. I can't really say much more than that! I'm so glad I'm updating though. Have a good weekend! Please review if you can.


End file.
